A Smile, a Kiss and a Tear
by flamecaster
Summary: What happens when Mitsui's life gets twisted? When he's lost control of his feelings? Or even when the cause of it all was one so close to his heart? sori if it took so long to upload. I had to go to the province.


"A Smile, a Kiss and a Tear"  
  
Genre:General  
  
Rating:G  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own Slam Dunk, its characters or any thing related to it.   
Although I wish I do...V_V. I also do not own NIKE or its merchandise. I just like it.   
I also do not own the NBA or its players. I'm just a fan of the Mavericks and the Lakers.  
  
******   
  
Chapter 1:Introducing...  
It was a nice morning. The birds were singing, the sky was a bright blue and   
everyone was smiling. It was a perfect day instead... I get stuck in school.  
  
"Mitsui-san!" I turned around to see my best friend, Sandy, coming my way.  
  
"Late again, I see?" I told her. You see, Sandy is a very bright girl. She does   
well in her studies and she can easily adapt to anything without losing her identity but   
I'm not saying she's really good at something new to her. I don't know why, but there's   
this assurance that she wont let you down. Sounds like your ideal friend, right? Well,   
think again! This girl's got no...ahem...common sense. Her parents are too protective   
so I guess her mind's not yet "corrupted".  
  
"Don't mock me!" She yelled back. "It's not my fault I need 10 hours of sleep   
everyday!"  
  
"Don't yell at your elders, Sandra Daidouji." I told her off. Like those innocent   
little kids, Sandy felt guilty. She's too...kind. Actually, I'm only 1 month and 5 days   
older than her.  
  
"Hai sempai..." She pouted looking at her battered shoes. I looked down too.   
  
"You know you should wake up early so you wont run much and your shoes would at   
least last for a year." I attempted to change the topic. Some 10 seconds later, she   
started laughing for no apparent reason. I knew things would be fine since it was normal   
for her to laugh. Sandy's actually low. I remember her, once, laughing at the cracks on   
the floor. I think it's just because she wants me to laugh. I was so pissed that time.  
  
"Let's go Mitsui!" she said pushing me towards the gates. Just then, we heard   
someone shouting...  
  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY! GET OUT OF THE WAY! THE KITSUNE'S ATACKKING THE TENSAI!  
  
"Ne, sempai" Sandy pulled on my shirt. "Isn't that Hanamichi and Kaede?" OK,   
so no one calls Rukawa, Kaede but Sandy came from a country where they call each other   
by their first names aside from formal occasions. Weird...  
  
Sandy transferred here when we were still freshmen. She was always my classmate but I   
never really minded her. It was when we were seatmates that we actually got to know   
each other. I used to tell her my problems with my gang and how much I wanted to return   
to the Basketball team. I couldn't tell any of my friends since they might judge me.   
She was the one who told me to return to the team letting my friends know. I didn't   
actually take her advice by the detail *innocent smile* but hey, I got back, didn't I?   
  
"I don't know" I absent-mindedly said. We were still staring at the two figures   
stampeding towards us.  
  
"Ani! Sempai!" We turned to our left and saw a girl with long beautiful ebony   
hair and a very long dark blue jacket that had "Guatemala" written on it. Things went   
blank. Then, I felt that same girl push both of us down before the cheeky freshmen   
pummeled us.   
  
"Maita! Why push us down?!" Sandy yelled.  
  
"If I didn't push you down, then those freaks could've turned you into road   
kill in a split second!" Maita countered. Maita Mason is a close friend of Sandy. She   
transferred here last year. Even if she doesn't admit it, I think she just didn't have   
anyone to talk to, stupid loner. But I must admit that she does have exemplary   
Basketball skills. She managed to get Sandy and herself in the team during the   
Inter-High tournaments.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sandy still continued arguing.  
  
"Yeah!" Maita answered back.  
  
"Um...Sandy-chan, she's right." I said putting my arm around her shoulders.  
  
"She is?" Sandy asked. I nodded my head. "Hehe" was all she said.  
  
"Idiot" Maita remarked but Sandy didn't seem to hear.  
  
"Anou...what happened to Hanamichi and Kaede?" Sandy called to our attention.   
We turned and saw Rukawa's pink bike along with a red ball in the bushes. Rukawa,   
however, was being carried away by his brigade.   
  
"Hanamichi...daijoubu?" Sandy tried to wake Sakuragi up but he suddenly leaped   
up and started yelling   
  
"KITSUNE!"  
  
******  
  
*RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
"C'mon Mitsui-san!" Sandy grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me down the hall.  
  
"Gambate Mitsui-san!" Maita yelled talking about our new Adviser. Our old one   
got hit in the head with a Basketball thanks to the self-proclaimed "Tensai".  
  
When we got to Year 3 Section 3, the teacher was already there.  
  
"Ah so there you are...Sandy" The teacher grinned.  
  
*THUD*   
  
******  
  
Author's Notes:It's the end of school and I just want to dedicate this to my   
classmates (And my teachers ^_^;). I worked hard on this and you had better appreciate it!  
*HAPPY VACATION!*  
OC's:  
  
Sandy Daidouji:  
  
Brown haired, Brown eyes and 172 centimeters tall.  
  
A smart goody-goody. She likes to keep out of trouble but if you  
can convince her, she can do what you ask her to do. She likes to play Basketball. Her   
specialty was actually being a center, but since she's a bit smaller than most of the  
SD characters, she's stuck with being the point guard. She really wants to be a doctor  
when she grows up.  
  
Maita Mason:  
  
Ebony black hair, rich glassy black eyes and 164 centimeters tall.  
  
A very good Basketball Forward. She has this knack for Egyptian   
gods. Her favorite would be Set the god of Evil. Maita doesnt exactly do well in her   
studies. But at least she tries...^_^;; She likes wants to become a archeologist when   
she grows up. 


End file.
